Joey Wheeler vs. Rawk Hawk
This is a Duel for my Yu-Gi-Oh! / Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door Fanfic. Notes *Joey's first major Duel alone. *Rawk Hawk cheats during the duel. *At the end of the duel Grubba reveals Rawk Hawk was cheating and kicks him out of the arena. Duel Recap Life Points: 4000 / 4000 Cards in Decks: 40 / 40 Joey's Turn *Draws "Axe Raider". (Joey: 35 -> 34) *Normal Summons "Axe Raider" (ATK: 1700 / DEF: 1150) in Attack Position. *Sets a card. Rawk Hawk's Turn *Draws "Metal Blader". (Rawk Hawk: 35 -> 34) *Normal Summons "Metal Blader" (ATK: 1900 / DEF: 1200) in Attack Position. *Attacks "Axe Raider" with "Metal Blader", but Joey activates Quick-Play Spell Card "Fairy Box". Now "Metal Blader" now has a 50/50 chance of hitting "Axe Raider". He hits and destroys "Axe Raider" (Joey: 4000 -> 3800) (In the real game "Fairy Box" is a Trap card and has a different effect - see below). *Sets three cards. Joey's Turn *Draws "Time Wizard" (Joey: 34 -> 33) *Normal Summons "Baby Dragon" (ATK: 1200 / DEF: 700) in Attack Position. *Activates "Time Wizard" like a Spell Card, and Time Roulette begins. The arrow lands on a "Time Machine" turning "Baby Dragon" into "Thousand Dragon" (ATK; 2400 / DEF: 2000) and also weakens "Metal Blader" by 60% ("Metal Blader" ATK: 1900 -> 760 / DEF: 600) (In the real game, "Time Wizard" has a different effect - see below). *Attacks "Metal Blader" with "Thousand Dragon", but Rawk Hawk activates set Trap Card "Machine Blade" raising "Metal Blader's" ATK by 600 (ATK: 670 -> 1270 / DEF: 600). Then he activates set Spell Card "Limiter Removal", doubling "Metal Blader's" ATK and DEF (ATK: 1270 -> 2540 / DEF: 1200). "Thousand Dragon's" attack is repelled and is destroyed instead (Joey: 3800 -> 3660). *Because of "Limiter Removal", "Metal Blader" is automatically destroyed at the End Phase. Rawk Hawk's Turn *Draws an unknown card. (Rawk Hawk: 34 -> 33) *Normal Summons "Zombyra of the Dark" (ATK: 2100 / DEF: 800) in Attack Position. Joey's Turn *Draws "Copycat". (Joey: 33 -> 32) *Normal Summons "Copycat" (ATK: 0 / DEF: 0) in Attack Position. *Activates "Copycat's" effect: "Copycat" copies the ATK and DEF of any of the opponent's monsters on the field. Joey chooses "Zombrya of the Dark" (ATK: 0 -> 2100 / DEF: 0 -> 800). *Sets a card. Rawk Hawk's Turn *Draws an unknown card. (Rawk Hawk: 33 -> 32) *Normal Summons "Gator Wrestler" (ATK: 2200 / DEF: 0) in Attack Position. *Attacks "Copycat" with "Gator Wrestler", but Joey activates set Trap Card "Chasm of Spikes", destroying "Gator Wrestler" and dealing 20% of it's ATK to Rawk Hawk's Life Points (Rawk Hawk: 4000 -> 3200). *Sets a card. Joey's Turn *Draws "Jinzo". (Joey: 32 -> 31) *Tributes "Copycat" to Normal Summon "Jinzo" (ATK: 2400 / DEF: 1500) in Attack Position. *Thanks to "Jinzo's" effect, both of Rawk Hawk's set Trap Cards are destroyed. *Attacks and destroys "Zombrya the Dark" with "Jinzo" (Rawk Hawk: 3200 -> 2900) Rawk Hawk's Turn *Draws "Lightning Bolt Strike". (Rawk Hawk: 32 -> 31) *Activates Spell Card "Lightning Bolt Strike", when his "Zombrya of the Dark" was destroyed he can inflict damage to Joey's Life Points equal to half of "Zombrya's" ATK (Joey: 3660 -> 2610). *Normal Summons "Soul Tiger" (ATK: 0 / DEF: 2100) in Defense Position. *Sets a card. Joey's Turn *Draws an unknown card. (Joey: 31 -> 30) *Normal Summons "Mad Sword Beast" (ATK: 1400 / DEF: 1200) in Attack Position. *Attacks and destroys "Soul Tiger" with "Jinzo". *Attacks Rawk Hawk directly with "Mad Sword Beast". However, Rawk Hawk activates set Spell Card "Body Builder", which Special Summons "Soul Tiger" back from the Graveyard in Attack Position and gives it ATK equal to Joey's strongest card on the field, "Jinzo" in this case (ATK: 0 -> 2400 / DEF: 2100), Joey was too late to call off his attack and as a result "Mad Sword Beast" is destroyed by "Soul Tiger" (Joey: 2610 -> 1610). *Sets a card. Rawk Hawk's Turn (Rawk Hawk cheats by pulling out "Sumo Lano" from his wrist band) *Normal Summons "Sumo Lano" (ATK: 2400 / DEF: 1000) in Attack Position. *Attacks "Jinzo" with "Soul Tiger" both monsters have 2400 ATK so they are both destroyed as a result. *Attacks Joey directly with "Sumo Lano", but he activates set Quick-Play Spell Card "Scapegoat". He Special Summons four "Sheep Tokens" (ATK: 0 / DEF: 100) in Defense Position, and a Token is destroyed. *Sets a card. Joey's Turn *Draws "Pot of Greed". (Joey: 30 -> 29) *Normal Summons "Gearfried the Iron Knight" (ATK: 1800 / DEF: 1600) in Attack Position. *Activates Spell Card "Pot of Greed", letting him draw two cards, they are "Release Restraint" and "Gearfried the Swordmaster". (Joey: 29 -> 27) *Activates Spell Card "Release Restraint", tributing "Gearfried the Iron Knight" to Special Summon "Gearfried the Swordmaster" (ATK: 2600 / DEF: 2200) from his hand in Attack Position. *Activates Spell Card "Shield and Sword", swapping the Attack with Defense points on every monsters on the field ("Gearfried the Swordmaster" ATK: 2600 -> 2200 / DEF: 2200 -> 2600), ("Sumo Lano" ATK: 2400 -> 1000 / DEF: 1000 -> 2400). *Attacks and destroys "Sumo Lano" with "Gearfried the Swordmaster" (Rawk Hawk: 2900 -> 2300). *Sets a card. Rawk Hawk's Turn (Rawk Hawk cheats by pulling out "Lightning Vortex" from his wrist band) *Activates Spell Card "Lightning Vortex", discarding a card to destroy all face-up monsters on Joey's side of the field. *Normal Summons "Major Sumo" (ATK: 2300 / DEF: 0) in Attack Position. *Attacks Joey directly with "Soul Tiger", but he activates set Trap Card "Compensation Mediation"; Rawk Hawk takes two cards from his Graveyard and sets them facedown along with "Compensation Mediation" in random order. Joey picks the middle card which is revealed to be "Compensation Mediation", ending Rawk Hawk's Battle Phase, but he gets to add both cards to his deck. Joey's Turn *Draws "Role of Fate". (Joey: 27 -> 26) *Activates Spell Card "Roll of Fate"; he gets to roll a die and whatever number it lands on, he gets to draw that many cards, but also has to discard that much from his deck afterward. Joey rolls a five, allowing him to draw five cards and discard five cards from his Deck to the Graveyard. (Joey: 27 -> 17) *Activates Spell Card "Monster Reborn" to Special Summon "Red-Eyes Black Dragon" (ATK: 2400 / DEF: 2000) from his Graveyard in Attack Position (It was one of the five cards he discarded from "Roll of Fate"). *Normal Summon "Goblin Attack Force" (ATK: 2300 / DEF: 0) in Attack Position. *Attacks "Major Sumo" with "Goblin Attack Force". Both monsters are destroyed due to their ATK being equal. *Attacks Rawk Hawk directly with "Red-Eyes Black Dragon" (Rawk Hawk: 2300 -> 0). Joey wins Card Effect Differences Fairy Box Real: Each time a monster your opponent controls attacks, toss a coin and call Heads or Tails. If you call it right, the attacking monster's ATK becomes 0 during the Battle Phase only. During each of your Standby Phases, pay 500 Life Points or destroy this card. Story: Your opponent's monster has a 50/50 chance of hitting your monster. If it misses, negate the opponent's Battle Phase. Time Wizard Real: Once per turn, during your Main Phase, toss a coin and call it. If you call it right, destroy all monsters your opponent controls. If you call it wrong, destroy all monsters you control, and you lose Life Points equal to half the total ATK of the destroyed monsters. Story: You can play this card in your Spell & Trap Card Zone and treat it as a Spell Card. If played face-up as a Spell Card, you must immediately activate the following effect, afterwards this card is sent to the Graveyard: Toss a coin and call it. If you call it right, either decrease the ATK and DEF of all monsters your opponent controls by 60% OR destroy them and your opponent's loses Life Points equal to half the total ATK of the destroyed monsters. If you call it wrong, destroy all monsters you control and you lose Life Points equal to half the total ATK of the destroyed monsters. Category:Duel